Carrier (Exo Zombies)
Carrier is an Exo Zombies map in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare ''that was released in the Supremacy DLC. It is the third (chronologically the fourth) Exo Zombies map featured in ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is set in an Atlas Corporation aircraft carrier. The map features Jim Decker, Lilith Swann and Kahn as returning playable characters, along with a new character, Lennox, replacing Oz who was killed in the Infection outro. The map features a new weapon called the LZ-52 Limbo, a new Exo Upgrade called Exo Stockpile, and 2 new power-ups, Explosive Touch and Open Fire. Weapons Opening Scene Transcript A gunshot is heard, then Oz is seen falling to the ground in slow motion, with Lennox standing before him. Oz (narrating): 'One shot to the head... my head... and the fog lifted. ''The camera then focuses on Lennox, with Sentinel Task Force soldiers shooting zombies in the background. '''Oz (narrating): His name is Lennox. Works for Sentinel. They think they're the good guys. The camera then shifts to Lilith. Lilith: You bastard! You shot Oz! Lennox: That thing you call "Oz", he's the source of the infection. A bullet's not gonna stop him. Sentinel soldiers then proceed to put Oz's body onto a stretcher. Kahn: What the fuck are you talking about? The man is DEAD. Lennox: (points gun at Kahn) And so were you once... (to Decker) And you... (to Lilith) And you. You see a pattern here? Sentinel soldiers then move in and subdue the survivors. Decker: We ain't no zombie! Oww! Decker and Kahn are injected with anesthetic to the neck, and fall unconscious. A Sentinel soldier's voice is then heard over a loudspeaker. Sentinel: Atlas inbound. Five miles and closing. Lennox: 'Argh, they're early. Load them up. ''Several zombies then swoop in on Lennox, but he manages to defeat them all. '''Lilith: We trusted you!!! Lilith is then injected, and falls unconscious. Two Sentinel soldiers then carry her. Lennox: Move out! The scene then changes to several Sentinel Warbirds approaching an Atlas carrier out in the ocean, which slowly turns off its camouflage while shooting down the aircrafts. Oz (narrating): Dead or alive, we were Atlas' prized pets. Lennox knew they'd do anything to get us back. The camera then focuses on one Warbird, which is carrying Oz's body, strapped down to a stretcher. Oz (narrating): 'What nobody factored, was that one of the pets, was about to slip his reach. ''Oz's body then begins to move. His eyes then open, revealing a yellow glow, as he begins to zombify and growls aggressively. Scene fades to black. Ending Scene Transcript Lilith is working on a control panel inside the vault at the Gun Deck, with Decker, Kahn and Lennox waiting. '''Lilith: That did it! Kahn: (to Decker) This ship's about to become one big tax write-off. Decker: Heh, who pays taxes? Lennox: Hey, no one gives a fuck, okay? We got two minutes before we're in guzzling sea water. Let's move! The crew then heads out, navigating across the ship, with Kahn leading in front. After several turns... Kahn: There! The crew then arrives at an emergency pod. Lennox then steps up to the control board, and rips out the casing. A deep, growling voice then calls out from behind several crates. ???: Help me... Lilith notices the voice, and walks over to the crates. Kahn: Lilith, what are you doing? Lilith: ...Oz? Decker: Are you kidding me? Oz is dead! That asshole shot him! Decker then raises his HBRa3 and shoots at the crates. Decker: 'It's just another stupid zombie! Let's just go already! ''A growling sound is then heard, and a silhouette can be seen behind the crates. '''Lennox: C'mon people, we don't have time for this. The silhouette then steps up, and is revealed to be Oz, now fully zombified with glowing yellow eyes. Decker, Kahn and Lennox raise their guns up. Kahn: Shit... Oz slowly walks toward the crew, and growls menacingly. Scene ends. Gallery Carrier Screenshot AW.png Carrier Med Bay AW.png Carrier Bay AW.png Carrier Armory AW.png Carrier Screenshot 3 AW.png Carrier Screenshot 4 AW.png Carrier Screenshot 5 AW.png Carrier Screenshot 6 AW.png Goliath Zombie Carrier AW.png Gas Bomb AW.png Shark AW.png LZ-50 Limbo third person AW.png Chompy AW.png Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies Maps